Tau
Tau (played by Hero of Time) is a member of the Knights of Attrition of the Dullahan guild. Appearance Tau is quite tall (around 5'11") and has a very defined figure. She dresses with minimal clothing in order to attract the attentions of those around her. Background Katrina Ellis was born to a rich family in a bustling town in the far north. As a child, she was given everything that she could possibly wish for, yet her heart lust for more. Her parents did all they could to appease their child, and even in her fits of rage were they gentle and understanding. Then, as a ninth birthday present, they decided that they would try to have her learn magic, for they believed that it would be the ultimate gift and would catalyze her love for them. And yet, no matter how many masters they hired nor how many treatments she was given, Katrina was unable to learn magic; it would seem that her body and mind were unfit to wield it. For two years, she attempted to learn magic without success. It got to a point that she would order magicians to be executed who could not help her. Then, one evening, her parents made the decision to enlist in some outside assistance. Her father, Kane, had heard of a dark guild that was working with magical implants. At once, he shared this information with his wife and they sent for a representative from this guild. Eager to help their child, Katrina's parents paid a hefty sum of Jewel for the most powerful Lacrima that they could purchase. Without knowing the magic held within the lacrima, the Ellis put their daughter under the knife. When Katrina came to, she felt her limbs surging with power. Even more than her own power, she felt the energy surging through the bodies of those around her. She licked her knew fangs with pleasure. Drunk with power, she slew the fifteen adults that had gathered to see her awaken and had sucked their bodies dry of all life, her laughs echoing throughout her parents' manor. She staggered through her home, using her power to destroy every servant who was unfortunate enough to cross her path. Eventually, she came to her parents' office where she thanked her parents for their contribution and consumed their sanguine life-forces. By now, her power had taken over whatever shreds of weakness she had defined herself by thus far. She became Tau and met the Partitions, knowing that they would have use for her abilities. Personality Tau takes what she wants without putting any thought towards the needs of others. Her desire to become more and more powerful has driven her to dramatic extents, yet she has never backed down from a challenge. To her, the word "incapable" doesn't exist; rather, she finds a way to overcome the obstacles laid down before her. She has learned to use her body as an advantage against her adversaries and has often seduced men into offering her wealth and riches simply on a whim. That said, she is easily irritated and strongly dislikes Omicron, which sort of sucks for her because she has to deal with him constantly due to him being impervious to her blood magic. Magic and Abilities Blood Dragon Slayer Magic: This magic allows Tau to have control over blood. In battle, she can both manipulate the blood inside of enemies and drain it out of them for a variety of uses. * Blood Dragon Roar: This powerful attack sends a spiral of red energy (Infused with any blood that she has recently drunk) towards Tau's opponents * Blood Dragon Iron Fist: This spell coats her fist(s) in a red nimbus and allows her to strike at her enemies with added power * Blood Dragon Wing Attack: When Tau casts this ability, one of two things can happen. If she so chooses, she can draw blood from those around her and create literal wings out of blood that she can whip her enemies with. Otherwise, a red energy similar to that that is summoned with her Iron Fist attack appears on her arms. Blood Magic: This in itself is a lost magic due to its overwhelming ability to give its user command over the battlefield. Tau has been able to exceed expectations when it comes to her skill with blood magic. * Control: Although no words have to be uttered for its use, this is arguably one of Tau's strongest abilities. With just a bat of her eyelashes, she can force her enemies to do her bidding by controlling the blood in their bodies. On several occasions, she has stopped the blood flow in her victims and has caused them to die that way, but she hates doing so because she doesn't think it's too fun. Telepathy: For some reason, Tau was able to learn how to become a telepath after the implantation of the lacrima. With this, she can not only communicate with her comrades, but also break into the minds of her opponents and steal information from them after successfully breaking them. Drinking Blood: As a Blood Dragon Slayer, Tau has the unique ability to drink the blood of her enemies. Although she can choose to leave her victims alive, she often forgoes this and instead drains them entirely if only to watch them squirm. Telepathy: Tau's advanced form of telepathy allows her to not only communicate with others, but to break into the minds of her opponents and steal any information that she desires. Trivia * The largest animal that Tau has drained was a horse Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition Category:2nd Gen